Cousin watch
by Wintergrape
Summary: Short-story, au, fairy tail. He was once again trying to keep his cousins out of trouble. Rated T for Gajeel's potty mouth.


**A/N: Hello! One-shot for you while I work on two other multi-chapter storys and a little bonus for my other story _A Fairy Tail. _Enjoy. **

* * *

He always knew his younger cousin was stupid and naïve, but this was a new low even for him. He had just left the house for a few minutes and the moment he opened the door and saw traces of water throughout the hallway, he knew something was wrong. The minute a blue cat ran past him, he freaked out. Kicking off his shoes he ran towards the bathroom where he heard his youngest cousin laugh. What he saw made him freeze. There over the sink stood his 15-year-old cousin, their younger cousin sitting on the laundry basket, rinsing his hair. Though he knew Wendy followed the 15-year-old everywhere, what made him angry was the _pink_ tufts of hair on his head.  
"_NATSU_!" Gajeel yelled and stomped in, noticing small splotches of blue in the 9 year old's dark hair.  
Natsu looked up from the sink, and grinned.  
"Hey Gajeel, where d'ya go?" Gajeel felt like kicking the boy but decided against it. Instead he grabbed the young boy by the hair and showed him towards the shower, picking up Wendy and placing her on the counter next to the sink.  
"What the hell did ya do?" He asked as he frantically tried to get the blue color from the giggling girl's hair.  
"Duh, I colored my hair." Natsu answered as he dried his hair with a towel that once was white, not anymore though.  
"I can see that _idiot_!" Gajeel screeched and felt a little success as he saw the blue slowly coming off from Wendy's hair. "What sort of crap did he do to you this time Wendy?" He murmured as he once again dipped the tiny girls hair under the tap. She blew out her cheeks and held her breath as he rinsed her hair and then giggled when he sat her up again.  
"Na'sus hair's pink!" She exclaimed and happily smiled at Gajeel. He only shook his head, a small chuckle escaping his lips at her difficulties with their now pink haired cousins name.  
"I loss a tooth, see 'Jeel." She said and stuck her tongue out trough the gap, showing him by pointing at it too.  
"So I see. Hurt didn't it?" He asked and placed a big towel over her head, directing an angry glare at Natsu who handed it to him. She giggled and shook her head when he removed the towel.  
"Mom says the tooth fairy will visit tonight!" She said and looked absolutely joyful as Gajeel placed her on the floor. Just as he was about to answer she ran off, probably to get the teeth or something like that. Gajeel sighed and then turned around, glaring at the pink hair.  
"Why the hell did ya color your hair? And Wendy's? and why the fuck is Happy _blue_?" He yelled and smacked him over the head.  
"Ow, hey I just felt like it, 'kay? Besides I'm old enough to decide what to do with my hair." Natsu grumbled and ran a hand through his still wet pink hair. Gajeel was close to punching the boy but knew he would only get into more trouble if he did.  
"'Sides, it wasn't permanent color on Wendy, you got it off easily. She just wanted to color her hair too." Natsu said as he followed his older cousin out from the bathroom. He absentmindedly helped Gajeel with the water pools in the hallway too.  
"Yeah, lucky for you it did! Then why the hell Happy? The poor cat's blue for fuck's sake." Gajeel hissed again and Natsu only laughed.  
"Yeah, it's cool, right?!" He grinned and Gajeel threw the cloth in his face.  
"No, it's not cool, idiot. Ya need to wash that damn cat and make him grey again!" Gajeel said and then hit Natsu on the head again.  
"It's not even a good color, it's just an ugly pink. Why _pink_?!" He just couldn't understand why Natsu had chosen pink out of every color that was available.  
"It's not pink it's _salmon_." Natsu hissed back and picked Wendy up as she came running.  
"Look, look! 't's the tooth fairy!" She yelled happily and showed them a colorful picture, supposedly showing a fairy.  
"Awesome Wendy! Hey, wanna stay up tonight and catch a glimpse of her? I'm sure she's pretty." Natsu said encouraging and Wendy only giggled.  
"Pretty fairy!" She squealed as Natsu spun her around.  
"Like hell ya'r, I'm probably already in trouble for all of this, no way is she staying up pass her bedtime on my watch." Gajeel said and took Wendy from Natsu, handing him the blue cat instead.  
"Come on Gajeel, we're just gonna watch the tooth fairy!" Natsu pleaded and Gajeel only stared. _Idiot_. He knew it was no use though, Natsu would probably do it anyway, being more kid than teen.  
"No, our parents will be home soon and you won't get to do it anyway!" Gajeel retorted and carried Wendy to the living room, sitting down in the sofa to watch tv. He knew he would get all the crap if their parents caught them doing something that wasn't on the list of rules. Since he was turning 18 soon he was the responsible one of the three cousins, the mature one, and he sure as hell was not getting dragged down another stupid path by his cousin. He felt Natsu sit down beside him, huffing in annoyance for not getting his way, and relaxed. Finally some peace and quiet. He was just about to close his eyes when he heard the door open and a loud shriek come from the hallway.  
"_GAJEEL_!" he flinched and glared at Natsu again, gently placing a squirming Wendy on the floor who rushed towards the door.  
"Momma, momma! Guess what!" she yelled and Gajeel slowly followed with Natsu in tow, happy that he got most color out of her hair. Standing in the hallway were their parents. Gajeel's mom and dad, Natsu's too and Wendy's mom all smiling at the young girl but changing moods when they noticed Gajeel.  
"You better have a good explanation as to why Happy is _blue_ and why there are blue splotches in Wendy's hair." Grandine, Wendy's mother hissed dangerously. Gajeel had never quite been brave enough to stand up against the fair-haired women and found himself once again at loss for words, so he only grabbed Natsu and chucked him forwards, pointing at the younger boy. Natsu stumbled slightly and grinned sheepishly at the adults.  
"Hey guys!" He said and then hell was literally in the hallway. His parents yelled at him, Gajeel's parents yelled at him and Grandine yelled at him, Wendy only giggled and Gajeel stiffened when they turned their glares.  
"How could you let this happen? Weren't you suppose to keep an eye on them?" His mother questioned as she stepped forward, an angry glare on her normally happy face.  
"I wasn't even in the house, I was out for a minute and came back to, to that." Gajeel defended himself and pointed at Natsu. His parents sighed and shook their heads.  
"He's only 15, Gajeel, you should know better than to leave him alone for more than a minute." Gajeel huffed in annoyance, he thought that at 15 you should know not to color your cat blue, or your cousin.  
"Sorry." he muttered and swore to himself that he would never babysit Natsu and Wendy again.

—  
He found himself in his aunts couch once again, his parents forcing him to watch Natsu and Wendy, _again_. He sighed as he turned on the tv, just hoping that nothing would go wrong this time.  
"Hey Gajeel, wanna help me cut Wendy's hair?" He heard Natsu yell and was up from the couch in a second, panic hitting him.  
"NO." He roared and wondered if his cousin was ever growing up.


End file.
